En la Guerra
by Florecita1008JG
Summary: Todos pierden algo en la guerra: lazos, amistades, familia. Mavis perdió todo lo que tenía en frente de sus ojos ¿o es qué aún queda algo vivo? Si fuera así ¿qué o quién es? [Viñeta participante en la actividad: ¡Confort romántico! Del foro: Cannon Island.]


**Sigo sin entender porque me gusta hacer las cosas a última hora, pero ya que, yo soy así xD. Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, solo que creo que esta viñeta es más bipolar que Zeref por todas sus incoherencias. Sin más que agregar, disfrutad de la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Viñeta participante en la actividad: ¡Confort romántico! Del foro: Cannon Island.**

•

•

•

•

Los edificios caen a pedazos uno por uno, algunos se desmoronan con las fuertes vibraciones del suelo, otros arden en llamas tan fervientes que resulta una tarea imposible apagarlas. Frente a los escombros hay una gran cabellera rubia, sucia y cubierta de polvo, el cuerpo al que pertenece solo es cubierto por un delgado vestido blanco que ha recibido con ella duros golpes.

Está sangrando, tiene muchas heridas, el dolor físico es insoportable pero, por lo menos, es mejor que el sufrimiento psicológico que está padeciendo.

¿Cómo ser fuerte cuando las personas que quieres están muriendo? Es más, frente a tus propios ojos.

¿Cómo ser fuerte cuando te das cuenta que no puedes hacer nada por ellas? Ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo le responde, apenas y habla.

De entre la niebla una sombra negra hace aparición, el sonido de las pisadas de unas botas retumba como un eco en sus oídos. No se mueve, no reacciona. Tiene la mirada perdida en el horizonte hasta que una figura humana obstruye el paso.

No, esa persona no tiene ni una pizca de humanidad.

—Mavis... —susurra el joven de cabellos negros, la chica no responde pero le escucha — ¿te encuentras bien? —si no estuvieran en tal situación, tal vez se hubiera reído de la ingenuidad del muchacho –¿o hipocresía?–.

—Escucha, esta guerra llegó demasiado lejos, yo quería... —mordió su labio inferior desesperado, no se sentía a gusto con tal revelación, mucho menos si debía confesarlo a ella.

— ¿Qué querías? —por primera vez pronuncia palabra, pero apenas y es un murmullo — dime, ¡¿qué querías, Zeref?! —su cuerdas vocales ya están a doloridas, su voz a perdido potencia con cada grito desgarrador, está totalmente rota por dentro.

—Mavis, yo no... —como dijo hace unos días o horas tal vez, verla así, sufriendo, hacía que su corazón doliera — yo solo deseaba morir —admitió al fin el deseo egoísta por el que tanta sangre ha y sigue siendo derramada.

El pelinegro es consciente de que la chica está dolida, puede que haya "vuelto a la vida", pero él se encargó de matarla nuevamente. De una forma aún más dolorosa.

—Lo siento mucho —con tono lastimero expresó sus más sinceras disculpas esperando una reacción por parte de la hada. Sea la que sea.

—No te atrevas a decir esa palabra como si cambiara todo lo que has hecho —espetó indignada, ella no se permitía tener sentimientos rencorosos por alguien, pero en esta ocasión simplemente le nacía.

¿Y cómo no sentir odio y rencor contra la persona que ha asesinado a todos tus seres queridos?

«No, Mavis, razona» se reprende a sí misma por el curso que han seguido sus sentimientos y pensamientos. No fueron sus manos las que acabaron con todas esas personas, pero aun así, fueron sus súbditos quienes, guiados por sus órdenes, dieron fin a sus vidas.

Zeref veía desde una distancia prudente el debate interno que mantenía la pequeña rubia, podía leer en sus expresiones demasiadas emociones y sentimientos, sin embargo, se encontró con una en específico que lo hizo sentir miserable.

Misericordia.

Mavis, a pesar de todo el daño físico y emocional que él causó en ella, estaba dispuesta a comprenderlo y apoyarlo, no perdonarlo, eso sería pedir demasiado.

La muchacha volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo, giró el rostro solo para toparse con una escena que no esperaba ver, al menos no en esas circunstancias.

—Mavis, por favor, ódiame, despréciame, no merezco ni lástima de parte tuya —suplicaba con un nudo en la garganta el joven mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha y sus rodillas en el suelo. Retenía el llanto para que no cruzara ni siquiera un sentimiento de pena hacia él por la cabeza de la rubia.

—Zeref… —se detuvo un segundo a pensar en todas las personas que desaparecieron de este mundo frente a sus ojos, ¿qué culpa tenían ellas como para haber pagado un precio tan alto por un deseo tan ambicioso?

Sus orbes ya no brillaban como antes, eran vacíos y melancólicos, sus parpados caídos y la ojeras debajo eran señales claras de todo el estrés e insomnio que soportó mientras dirigía a sus aliados hacia las tropas enemigas.

Perdió cosas valiosas.

Perdió amigos.

Perdió una familia.

¿Por qué no aferrarse a lo único que le quedaba?

Se arrodilló a la altura del azabache y rodeó con sus brazos su cuerpo, el chico se quedó estático un momento, tratando de asimilar que estaba sucediendo, momentos después rompió en llanto mientras correspondía al abrazo.

—Tranquilo Zeref, yo estaré aquí, me quedaré contigo —acarició con cariño su espalda ignorando el sonido de los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue su gremio.

Perdió todo lo que quería pero no a la única persona que amaba.

Y así, en frente del recientemente destruido gremio de Fairy Tail, guardó el amor del chico dentro de su corazón y le entregó el suyo a él. Porque era todo lo que necesitaban, ni la muerte ni los amigos superarían el nuevo deseo egoísta que nació en esas dos almas rotas.

El deseo de preservar su amor para toda la eternidad.

•

•

•

•

 **Esto me ha quedado bien angst y melodramático que ni siquiera parece que llevara romance, es más, creo que se contradice en un montón de partes pero bueh, valió la pena el intento. Espero haya sido de su agrado, nos vemos pronto.**

 **PD: Sí, no estoy muerta, aún no.**


End file.
